darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Enakhra's Lament/Transcript
The Sculptor's Request *'Lazim:' Ah, an adventurer. Could you spare some of your time to help me? *'Player:' Why, what's the matter? *'Lazim:' It's a sorry tale. I was once an accomplished sculptor, you see. I made statues for the kings, queens and rulers of Gielinor. But then there was the accident... After that, I could never hold a chisel again. But I have been struck by my muse while travelling the desert, and want nothing more than to build a statue in this area. The desert's plain and full of sand, and needs more decoration. *'Player:' So, what would you need my help with? *'Lazim:' As I said, I can't hold a chisel, but I can guide you in crafting the statue for me. I'd need you to quarry the stone for it, as well. Well, will you help me with my art? *'Player:' Of course! You'll have to explain it to me as you go along, but count me in. *'Lazim:' Excellent. *'Player:' What should I be doing to make your statue? *'Lazim:' There is a stone quarry nearby; I require several blocks of sandstone in order to make the statue. Each of these blocks should be around... well, let's say thirty two kilograms for the first one. *'Player:' I can't mine a block that big! *'Lazim:' Well, then, bring me enough smaller blocks to make thirty two kilograms, and I will deal with it. *'Player:' So how much do different blocks of sandstone weigh? *'Player:' Okay, I'll get on with it. Building the Base *'Player:' I have some sandstone for you! *'Lazim:' Well, hand it over, then. I need 32 kg more stone to make the base. Do you have any more stone you want to offload onto me? *'Player:' Yes, I have more stone. *'Player:' Here's a large 10 kg block. **'Lazim:' Thank you, adventurer. I'm now carrying kg of your inexpertly-quarried stone./That makes kg I'm carrying now. I need kg more stone to make the base. Do you have any more stone you want to offload onto me? *'Player:' Here's a medium 5 kg block. **'Lazim:' Oh, joy, I'm sure I'll treasure it. I'm now carrying kg of your inexpertly-quarried stone./That makes kg I'm carrying now. I need kg more stone to make the base. Do you have any more stone you want to offload onto me? *'Player:' Here's a small 2 kg block. **'Lazim:' So generous of you, adventurer. I'm now carrying kg of your inexpertly-quarried stone./That makes kg I'm carrying now. I need kg more stone to make the base. Do you have any more stone you want to offload onto me? *'Player:' Here's a tiny 1 kg block. **'Lazim:' Either you've been splitting stone into smaller blocks, or you're worse at quarrying stone than I expected. I'm now carrying kg of your inexpertly-quarried stone./That makes kg I'm carrying now. I need kg more stone to make the base. Do you have any more stone you want to offload onto me? *'Player:' Why won't you take more than 32 kg of stone? Once all 32 kg of stone is collected and given to Lazim. *'Lazim:' That's enough for the base of the statue, certainly. Here you are, adventurer. Now, use a chisel to craft it into a base for the statue. *'Player:' How am I supposed to carry that? It's huge! *'Lazim:' Oh, stop whining. The last adventurer who helped me was carrying around a girl in a barrel. Zamorak only knows why, but he didn't complain. Once you've crafted the base. *'Player:' I've made the base of the statue! *'Lazim:' Excellent. Now, just put it on the flat ground next to me. Building the Body *'Player:' What do you want me to do now? *'Lazim:' Hmph. Well, the base of the statue is done, but it needs a body. Twenty kilograms should be enough for you to make it. *'Player:' So how much do different blocks of sandstone weigh? *'Player:' I'll do it right away! When all 20 kg of stone is collected. *'Lazim:' That should be enough to use for the statue's body. All you have to do with it, adventurer, is chisel it into the body of the statue. Creating the Head *'Lazim:' It shouldn't have taken this long... did I miscalculate? Ah, adventurer. As you can see, the statue is nearly complete. All it needs is a head. The head should be made out of granite, which you can find in that quarry nearby. As for whose head... well, perhaps I'll let you impose your own artistic vision on it. Whose head do you think should be on the statue? *'Player:' I think it should have my head! **'Lazim:' Are you mad? You'd start carving it, then you'd take a helmet off or change your hairstyle, and nobody would know who on Gielinor it was supposed to be! Statues are far more permanent than you adventurers and your fashions. **'Player:' So I can't put my head on the statue? **'Lazim:' No. Now choose something sensible. *'Player:' I think it should have your head. **'Player:' After all, it's your statue. **'Lazim:' Why, that's very generous of you, adventurer. Are you hoping for a bigger reward for saying that? **'Player:' Er, maybe. **'Lazim:' Wonderful. Well, at least you have me here for reference. Now, go and find a suitable block of granite and make that head. And do try to remember which one it is you're carving. *'Player:' I think it should have a god's head. **'Lazim:' I see... And which god were you thinking of? There's very little reference material here in the desert. **'Player:' That's true. Whose head do you think I should make? **'Lazim:' Well, some of the people in the desert worship a god called Icthlarin. Or, if you prefer, I'm sure you could sculpt Zamorak instead. **'Player:' I'll use Zamorak's head for the statue. ***'Lazim:' Ah, an excellent choice. Now you should find a suitable block of granite, and make that head. Try to remember which head you've decided to carve - I know you adventurers. Memories like fishing nets. **'Player:' I'll use Icthlarin's head for the statue. ***'Lazim:' An interesting choice - I'm sure there's some reference material you can use around here. Find a suitable block of granite, and get carving. And make sure to remember which one you're supposed to be carving. I've known some of you adventurers to forget things you were told three seconds ago. *'Player:' I think it should have a camel's head. **'Lazim:' A human statue with a camel's head? Is there any particular reason? **'Player:' Er, no. I just thought it would be funny. **'Lazim:' Well, it is appropriate, all things considered... Very well, it'll work well in a desert setting. Now, find a suitable block of granite, and carve that head. Make sure you remember which head you're carving. The last adventurer who tried to help me forgot half-way through carving, and produced the strangest mixture of camel and human I've ever seen. *''If you have completed the 'Giant Dwarf' quest.'' *'Player:' You know, I've done something like this before... Once the necessary stone is gathered. *'Player:' I've got some stone for the statue's head! *'Lazim:' Excellent. That medium-sized block you have there should be perfect. Just craft it into the correct head. *'Lazim:' Hold it! I know you adventurers. I bet you've managed to use the wrong head, or something like that. *'Player:' I know what I'm doing, honest... *'Lazim:' I don't care if you think you know what you're doing. Let me have a look at that head. *'Player:' Fine, fine... *'Lazim:' You said you'd make the statue's head look like . Hmm. You're not a particularly good sculptor, adventurer, but at least it's recognisable. *'Player:' What's going on? *'Player:' Ow! *'Player:' Ouch! *'Player:' Argh, my duodenum! *'Player:' Ow... Lazim has some explaining to do! Into the Temple *'Lazim:' Ah, excellent, it's all gone as planned. *'Player:' Gone as planned? We just fell through the ground into some weird temple! *'Lazim:' Of course we did! That's why I had you build the statue. *'Player:' I don't think you really are a sculptor. What are you looking for in this temple? *'Lazim:' Oh, nothing. No treasure here. No priceless artefacts from the lost ages of Gielinor, or anything like that. *'Player:' I'll be leaving, then. *'Lazim:' Wait! If you help me, then... I'll give you a share of whatever we find. *'Player:' That sounds better. So, where's the treasure? *'Lazim:' At the top of the temple. We've fallen through to the very bottom, so you'll have to climb up to the next floor. *'Player:' That's good, but... How do I get further into the temple? *'Lazim:' The stories I've heard say there are odd doors in this temple, that have locks that don't need keys, but... rather large limbs. *'Player:' Yuck! *'Lazim:' You can use your chisel or your pick to take them from the statue. They should be the right size. Be thankful they're the statue's limbs and not yours, adventurer. *'Player:' Could you make these stone limbs easier to carry? **'Player:' They're really heavy, and they weigh me down. **'Lazim:' Of course not! I'm not a carnival conjurer. Adversity builds character, adventurer. Heft them around by yourself. **'Lazim:' Oh, okay. *'Player:' Do you know where the statue's head is? **'Lazim:' Ah, it fell off when the statue dropped through the ceiling. I've been keeping it safe since then. Try not to lose it, adventurer. Right-Arm Door Flashback *'Enakhra:' At last, it's complete. A temple fit for my lord. Right-Leg Door Flashback *'Enakhra:' Surely this would make a good weapon... *'Enakhra:' No, no! Curse it, that doesn't work! Left-Arm Door Flashback *'Akthanakos:' Well, why would Zamorak want a temple? You said he needed weapons instead. *'Enakhra:' I wish I'd never supported him. *'Akthanakos:' So you've seen sense? You'll join our side? *'Enakhra:' Of course. *'Enakhra:' Heh heh heh... Left-Leg Door Flashback *'Knight:' All right, men, destroy that evil sorceress... and her temple with her! *'Enakhra:' You will never have this temple - it belongs to my lord! *'Knight:' F-for Avarrocka! *'Enakhra:' Ah ha ha ha ha! *'Knight:' Aaaaaargh! The Next Floor *'Player:' Ow, not another headache... *'Enakhra:' But it's still a nice temple, isn't it? *'Akthanakos:' Wait... What is this? *'Enakhra:' Ha ha ha. You believed me, didn't you? I would never desert my lord! *'Lazim:' Well done unlocking those doors, adventurer. Did you have any problems? *'Player:' I saw some really strange visions. Everything went grey... *'Lazim:' Those are some of the traps to keep people away from this temple. Thankfully, they didn't send you mad this time. *'Player:' That doesn't sound good. So, are we at the top of the temple now? *'Lazim:' No, there is another floor above this. You have to go up a ladder in the room to the north. *'Player:' Hah, that's easy. Treasure, here I come! *'Lazim:' There's a magic barrier in the way. And right now, it won't let anything through. *'Player:' Oh... is there any other way to get upstairs? *'Lazim:' No, but I suspect the other rooms on this floor have magical properties. If you solve all the puzzles they present, then... *'Player:' How will I know when I've solved them? *'Lazim:' Oh, it'll be quite obvious. The globes on the pedestal here will also light when you've solved the room they correspond to. *'Pentyn:' Have you come to torture me again? *'Player:' What? *'Pentyn:' Oh, you may look human, but I know you're not. I've heard stories. How you Mahjarrat can take on any form, and use magic to inflict pain without any weapons. *'Player:' I, er... what? I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm just as human as you are. *'Pentyn:' You'll never get what you want from me. I'm a soldier of Avarrocka, and will stand strong! *'Player:' Look, I'm not going to hurt you! *'Pentyn:' Besides, I am already wounded, and have been so for many years, thanks to this spell you cast on me. And hungry. So very, very hungry. *'Player:' I've got some food you can have. It's quite tasty. *'Pentyn:' A cake? There's nothing to celebrate, is there? So many years gone by. My children must have grown up and left home. I haven't remembered them in so long... thank you for reminding me of them. *'Player:' Are you feeling better now? *'Pentyn:' Yes, thank you. The food you gave me healed my wounds, and it also reminded me of my family, that helped me to remember who I was. I'm afraid that I'm trapped here, but I still remember something of this floor of the temple. If you need any hints about the rooms nearby, I can give you some help. *'Player:' Tell me about the room with the fountain. **'Pentyn:' When we came to the temple, that fountain was frosted with ice. Even chipping at it with swords or lighting fires under it didn't do anything. My guess is that some sort of magic is keeping it that way. *'Player:' Tell me about the room with the furnace. **'Pentyn:' I tried to go in there, but the smoke was so thick I could barely see the furnace. It may be that it's blocked, in which case you'll have to clear it out. A good breeze should do the trick. *'Player:' Tell me about the dark room. **'Pentyn:' I never went in there myself, but I peered through the door. There seems to be fires of some sort all around the room, but they were burning low. I'd imagine they've gone out by now. *'Player:' It's okay, I don't need any help. Once all puzzles are solved. *'Lazim:' The treasure's up ahead, adventurer. Be careful of the traps. *'Player:' What traps? *'Lazim:' Oh, I don't know. Perhaps, say, huge skeletons that'll tear your arms and legs off? *'Player:' What? *'Lazim:' Nothing, adventurer, nothing. You just trot along and get that treasure, now. The First Boneguard *'Boneguard:' Leave this temple at once, or I shall be forced to attack! I will defend this door until I am released from this prison of bone... Now, flee before I attack you! Once the Boneguard is defeated. *'Freed Spirit:' Thank you, kind sir/madam... now I am free from my imprisonment. I no longer need these bones of mine - take them, please, and bury what you can. Entrapping Enakhra *'Boneguard:' Leave this place, before I am forced to attack! *'Boneguard:' If you value your life, young man/woman, then flee! You should not be here! This is a dangerous place for beings such as you! *'Boneguard:' I am impressed, young man/woman. You seem to have more resilience than those I have fought off before. Perhaps, then, you could help me with my predicament? *'Player:' Why, what's wrong? *'Boneguard:' I am trapped in this form against my will... it has been a long and painful struggle to even regain control over my own mind. *'Player:' Who's trapped you in this form? **'Boneguard:' SHE has. She was my rival before we came to this world, and supported that upstart Zamorak in his quest to be a god. It angers me to think at how she tricked me into slavery... **'Player:' Yes, I understand, but who is 'she'? **'Boneguard:' Her name is Enakhra, and she is the one who made this accursed temple and this boneguard that I am trapped in. Now, since you show some interest in my situation, will you help me? **'Player:' Of course, I'll help you out. But first of all, do you have any treasure? I, er, was just wondering... **'Boneguard:' Certainly, young man/woman. If you help me, I will give you a valuable amulet, and some of my knowledge. **'Player:' That's good enough for me. What do I have to do? **'Boneguard:' Enakhra keeps me trapped in this form with magic. Her hold over me grew weaker over the years, and I began to build a wall to keep her trapped in her own temple forever. Unfortunately, she has strengthened her spells lately, and I can no longer will myself to continue building. I want you to finish building this wall, that we might seal her in this temple forever, where she cannot taint the world with her creations again. **'Player:' About this wall... ***'Player:' Where do I get the stone? ****'Boneguard:' There is a pile of rubble nearby, made of blocks that have fallen from the walls and the ceiling over time. I have been trapped here for several thousand years, after all. Is there anything else you wish to know? ***'Player:' How do I build the wall? ****'Boneguard:' Since the blocks are heavy, you will need to be quite strong in order to left them up to the wall. Once you have placed the stones up on the wall, you must trim them with a chisel so that they do not fall off when you place the next layer. Is there anything else you wish to know? ***'Player:' How long will it take? ****'Boneguard:' I was not far from finishing, I must say. It will most likely only take you three loads to finish building it. Is there anything else you wish to know? **'Player:' Could you tell me more about Enakhra? ***'Boneguard:' She is a coward, and a despicable traitor. She even supported Zamorak when he tried to become a god. Of course, even though she built a temple for him, he didn't care, and she's been hiding here ever since. Is there anything else you wish to know? **'Player:' Could you tell me more about yourself? ***'Boneguard:' I was once a proud mage, and now look at me. Trapped inside a bone skeleton and forced to defend my rival's temple. To think I believed her when she said she wanted to become allies and make amends for our rivalry! That two-faced, conniving, backstabbing wretch... I suppose it is our nature, after all. Is there anything else you wish to know? **'Player:' Okay, I'll start building. ***'Boneguard:' Thank you. Once you are finished, the wall itself will shield me from most of her magic, and I will be free to move once more. Once the wall is built. *'Enakhra:' No! What have you done? *'Player:' The wall's finally built! *'Boneguard:' Thank you. Thank you very much for all your help. I can feel Enakhra's control over me fading. Finally, I can be free from this imprisonment... *'Akthanakos:' After thousands of years... finally, I am no longer her slave. As thanks for your help, young man/woman, please take this amulet of mine. *'Player:' Wow. Er, what does it do? *'Akthanakos:' It allows you to understand the speech of the Ugthanki, my patron animals, and other camels. It is also bound to the desert, and can thus transport you back to this temple if you wish. The Confrontation *'Enakhra:' After so many years, why didn't you just give up? Now my lord will punish you for destroying his weapon. *'Akthanakos:' Ha ha... in that case, I'm sure lord Zaros will be happy to intervene. *'Enakhra:' If you value your skull, then beware because I'll be waiting for you in the north, Akthanakos. *'Akthanakos:' I look forward to it. Maybe we can end your worthless existence once and for all. Transcript